1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a liquid crystal display (LCD) and driving method thereof, and more particularly to a liquid crystal display having two driving voltages for each pixel and driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional liquid crystal display, each pixel uses only a driving voltage, which easily results in a color-deviation issue as a viewing angle varies. Referring to FIG. 1, gamma curves of a conventional multi-domain vertical alignment (MVA)-type liquid crystal display as displayed in several viewing angles are shown, wherein the gamma coefficient r is 2.2. The curve G1 is a gamma curve of the display observed at a front view, while the curves G2˜G5 are respectively gamma curves of the display observed at a viewing angle of 15, 30, 45 and 60 degrees. From FIG. 1, due to difference of the gamma curves at a front view and side view, corresponding to the same grey value, a light transmissive rate of liquid crystals at a front view and side view are also different. Therefore, images may have color variation as displayed at different viewing angles, which is called a color-deviation phenomenon.